


Raindrop Symphony

by liberty_rose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberty_rose/pseuds/liberty_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray teaches Joel to love rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrop Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> I reccommend listening to this while reading.
> 
> http://www.rainymood.com/

Rain is fickle mistress. It can cause a baseball game to be cancelled or flood a river. But rain can also do wonderful, magical things. It can make flowers bloom and give life to the world. Most people only see rain as an inconvenience; a nuisance that disrupts their all too busy schedule.   
To Ray Narvaez Jr. rain was the most beautiful song. It beat melodies against the window panes, sprinkled harmonies on the roof. It sang the sweetest words as it dripped from the leaves when the clouds rolled away. It was the lullaby the drowned out the bustling sounds of Queens as he grew up and the too loud chirping of crickets when he was grown. 

Joel Heyman, on the other hand, hated rain. To him it was too loud when he was trying to concentrate on his work. Its erratic thrumming spun his already chaotic mind into tangled webs. When rain brought with it thunder and lightning he gave up all hope of being able to work.

"You seem tense." Ray said, resting his chin atop his boyfriends head.

"Really? I seem tense? Why would I be tense? It’s only fucking storming when I’m trying to work and I can’t fucking concentrate on my fucking job and I fucking… Fuck!" When Joel got flustered the "F" bomb tended to be one of the only words in his vocabulary. 

"Joel, chill. It’s just rain." Ray rubbed the other man’s arms soothingly. 

"Exactly! It’s fucking rain. It’s loud and obnoxious rain!" Joel slammed his laptop closed and tossed it to the other side of the couch he was sitting on. "How am I supposed to get any work done when god is fucking pissing on the roof." He exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and began pacing the floor.

"Relax. It’ll be gone in a few hours and you could use a break. You’ve been working really hard all week." Ray stepped in front of the pacing man and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

The tension in Joel’s muscles decreased but didn’t leave entirely. Ray’s head only reached his boyfriend’s chest but it was the perfect place to lean against him and hear his heart beat. It was a soothing sound to him, almost more soothing than the rain drops outside. 

"Come on, let’s see if I can convince you that rain isn’t all that bad." Ray led Joel back to the couch.

He sat down, Joel falling into the seat beside him and stretching out so that his head was in Ray’s lap and his feet were hanging off the arm of the couch. Ray gently brushed his fingers along Joel’s forehead. 

"When I was little and living in a little apartment with my mom in Queens, she’d play this CD that had nothing but rain on it. Sometimes they were big thunder storms, or there was a lot of wind. Sometimes it was just rain. It was the only way I could get to sleep with all of the traffic outside." Ray carded his fingers through Joel’s hair. "If I was having a really bad night she’d hum with the rain. Not sing, mind you, my mom couldn’t sing to save her life. But she would hum mindlessly and I would fall asleep." Ray said, his words soft and low.

He hummed the same tunes his mother used to, all the while stroking Joel’s hair absentmindedly.

"You know what?" Joel murmured sleepily. "Maybe you’re right. Maybe rain isn’t so bad." He yawned the words out, his eyes drifting closed.

"Of course I’m right." Ray laughed and kissed Joel’s forehead lovingly.

That was how the night found them, lulled into a peaceful sleep by the warmth of each other and the sound of rain.


End file.
